Dancing Dragons
by Keito-san
Summary: She is a breathing piece of art that Iroh had salvaged. Now, three years since they last saw each other, she is now salvaging the tired teamaker and his young nephew from a life of misery.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning. There are slaves and slave traders, ect in this story. There are also minor sexual suggestions (used mostly in jest). If this makes you uncomfortable, please to do not read.**

* * *

Zuko could not quite remember what put them in this situation, but he had a strange feeling it was his uncle's trusting nature. His uncle had put them in the strange situation of being tied up and sold as slaves at an auction, he knew that much. The pounding in his head did not allow him to collect the memories that led to this. He watched one by one as all sorts of men were being sold off to the large amount of buyers that had assembled at this dingy place. Was it the inn they had planned on spending the night in? Even that was fuzzy. Spirits, what happened?

A loud grunt caused Zuko to look towards his uncle, who was just starting to wake up. He sat up with a loud yawn and looked around him. He blinked a few times until he seemed to grasp the situation at hand. At long last, he spoke, turning towards Zuko as best he could with being bound.

"Nephew, this is not good."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I know, uncle."

"We are being sold as slaves."

"Yes, uncle."

"Well, let's hope some nice old lady likes tea, or better yet, a nice young one!"

Zuko felt the anger that had been simmering inside him since he woke up reach a full boil. It amazed him that his war hero uncle, General Iroh, Dragon of the West, could think of serving some rich old hag tea at a time like this instead of a plan to escape! They shouldn't even be in this mess in the first place! His face must have betrayed his thoughts because Iroh suddenly became serious.

"Do not worry, nephew. I believe that everything will turn out right in the end. Even in this place, we can find friends."

* * *

Iroh and Zuko were put up on the selling block together. Greedy faces studied them carefully before the bidding actually began. Zuko shifted nervously while Iroh flashed a large smile at them. The auctioneer motioned for the bidding to begin. Twenty coppers for the old one, ten silvers for the scarred one, twenty silvers for both, twenty five silvers, thirty, on and on. A slimy looking man seemed to be the winner with the highest bid of fifty silver pieces for the pair.

"Seventy silver pieces for both," a voice shouted from the back.

The slimy man turned around to glare at the person who had just stolen his prize. He growled at the figure coming forward from the crowd. The new highest bidder was a slender, pretty woman that made Iroh grin like a fool.

"I believe I have found our friend," he whispered.

"I bid eighty silver pieces!" the man said. "What use do you have for them, Ayano?"

"My uses are for something you have only dreamt about. Ten gold pieces."

The crowd fell deadly silent, even the auctioneer seemed a bit taken aback at that offer. He had sold slaves at higher prices, but not a fat old man and a scarred whelp of a boy. The previous highest bidder sputtered, angered by the insult and the new price.

"I won, Hwan, give it up."

The woman named Ayano moved forward to the still stunned auctioneer and dropped a purse into his hand. She was about to step up to lead her two new buys off the stage when Hwan lunged at her. She deftly jumped over him and landed behind him.

"Alright then, do you wish to fight me for them? The winner gets the loser's spoils."

Hwan did not reply, only drew a knife from his belt and stepped forward. Ayano turned her body sideways and watched him as he lunged forward. She stuck her foot out and tripped him. The knife flew out of his hand and landed somewhere amongst the feet of the now chanting crowd. Hwan stood and started throwing wild punches. One landed Ayano directly in the jaw and she fell backwards with a thud. The crowd gasped and then cheered as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Can't take your own medicine can you, Ayano? I guess that means those two are mine and you are out ten gold pieces!" Hwan turned to face his prizes, his back to his fallen foe.

"Lee! Go escort those two to my room while I finish this b-"

Hwan's words were suddenly cut off as Ayano's arms wrapped around his neck and cut off his air supply. He stumbled a bit, trying to throw off the young woman but she clung on with a fury. As Hwan began to fall, Ayano leapt off gracefully.

"Lee, please clean them up and bring them to my room instead. I believe I have won."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko almost threw up three times before they went to meet the woman named Ayano in her room. He knew what was going to happen next; three years at sea had seen that he learned a great deal about sex. Despite that, he had always assumed that his first time would be with his wife, as it was dictated by Fire Nation customs. He had also assumed that his wife would Mai, if she was willing to wait until the day he could come home. But now, he would be forced to lose his virginity to a woman who just bought him. Needless to say, it made him extremely nervous.

His uncle seemed unnaturally calm, as if this was normal for him. He kept his hands in his sleeves and looked straight ahead, with only the occasional glance toward Zuko. As they reached the room, Iroh finally turned and spoke to Zuko.

"Do not worry, nephew. Nothing will happen to you tonight. I am sure of it."

With that, Lee, who was leading them, opened the door to Ayano's room. When they stepped in, they saw her back turned to them, bare from the waist up. Zuko automatically lowered his eyes until he heard his uncle gasp. When he looked up he saw that the woman's back was covered with intricate tattoos that continued halfway down her arms and legs. Directly in the center of her back was a circle split into four parts. Three of the parts were filled in with the symbols of earth, water, and fire. The fourth part remained empty; Zuko could only assume it represented air. Around the circle were two roaring dragons, fire erupting from their mouths. The tattoos were occasionally interrupted by scars that crisscrossed her back.

"I know who you two are, but the question is do you know me?"

Zuko jumped at Ayano's voice. He had focused into so closely on the artwork on her back that he forgot where he was, or what was about to happen. The nausea from before suddenly came back, but he put on a brave face and replied to her.

"How do you know us?"

Ayano shrugged into a rope and cinched it around her waist. She went to her desk and picked up two papers and showed it to them. Wanted posters. Even though ten gold pieces was a lot for them, the reward offered by the Fire Nation for their return was much, much more. One could live the rest of their life comfortably and without lifting a finger with that kind of money.

"Now, my question. Do you know who I am?"

"How are we supposed to who you are? We just met you!"

There was a pause. Ayano looked expectantly at Iroh as he studied her. Finally, a smile broke out across his face and he stepped forward, arms open. Ayano ran forward and hugged him. They started to laugh and Zuko could do nothing but stare.

"Zuko! This is Ayano Kateri! She worked in my household for five years! I cannot believe it!" Iroh said as they broke apart. "I was not sure when I saw you in the bar. I did not believe that you could have left the Fire Nation!"

Ayano beamed, and then turned toward Zuko and bowed. "You have grown much since I have seen you last, prince. I do not expect you to remember me. I was nothing more than a servant back then. Let us sit and catch up"

Zuko was still a little dumbfounded and terribly confused, but he kneeled down at the table in the middle of the room. Ayano started to heat up water and passed out cups.

"So… we're not slaves?" Zuko finally asked. Ayano paused in her tea making for a moment, and for a moment, Zuko's stomach dropped.

"No. I release you. But you will have to be careful. We will have to leave this town tomorrow," Ayano said, pouring tea into each of their cups. She rested the kettle on its stand and settled back on her heels, cradling her cup. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. For a moment, Zuko recalled a dragon made of flames dancing around the throne room. As quickly as the memory came it went, leaving Zuko unable to trace where it came from.


End file.
